Five Things the Team Doesn't Know Bout Sam & Cam
by PrInCeSsJeNn
Summary: Five things that the team would be surprised maybe even shocked to know about our dear Samantha Carter and Cameron Mitchell...


Title: Five Things About Cam & Sam that the Rest of the Team Doesn't Know

Author: Jenn

Rating: Totally PG kiddies

Category: Drabble I guess

Spoilers: Not a one

Couples: Sam/Cam all the way

Disclaimer: They're not mine sniff sniff. If they were both of my kids would be Mitchells LOL Once again they're not mine. Blah. Blah. Blah. No copy right infringement intended...

Summary: Five things that the team would be surprised (maybe even shocked) to know about our dear Samantha Carter and Cameron Mitchell...

On with the show...

Five Things About Cam & Sam that the Rest of the Team Doesn't Know:

1 - **They have **_**more **_**history than anyone realizes. **To the tune of twenty plus years actually. It all started the summer after Sam's mom was killed in a car accident. Colonel Jacob Carter decided that it might be good for Sam to spend the summer with her mother's parents. Sam wasn't too keen on the idea since they were in Kansas. She really didn't want to waste a summer away in the boon docks. Enter Cameron Mitchell. Apparently, Sam's grandparents lived down the road from the Mitchells and they were good friends. When sixteen year old Samantha Carter laid eyes on seventeen year old Cam Mitchell for the first time, she was done. But she tried real hard not to show it. Eventually however, he brought her out of her self imposed shell. It took a lot of time of course but Cam was patient. He hated seeing the beautiful blond haired blue eyed goddess upset all the time so he made it his personal mission to make her smile at least once a day (and that in itself is something that he still does to this day). Mrs. Mitchell found the whole situation quite amusing. She knew from day one that her baby boy would be forever hooked on the shy and intelligent teen he referred to as his best friend. Sam lost a few more things that summer besides her brooding, shy exterior. Like her virginity and only later would she realize, her heart. And unbeknownst to her Cam wasn't too far behind. That summer started a relationship (not romantic-well at least not at that point) that withstood a lot over the years. But no matter what, they always found their way back.

2 - **A good (albeit sad) movie can actually bring Cameron Mitchell to tears.** Cam would probably kill Sam if she told anyone but she has been the only person in all of his thirty-six years that has seen him cry because of a movie. He had been staying at her apartment while he was on leave. She made him sit through _Steel Magnolias_ much to his displeasure. By the end of the movie however, he had stopped whining completely. She looked over at him and was amused to discover that like her, he had been crying too. Sam said nothing but Cam knew he had been caught. In fear of blemishing his tough guy reputation, he threatened to tell Mark Carter what really happened to his car on Sam's eighteenth birthday. Sam vowed never to say a word. It might've had something to do with the fact that Mark never really got over that huge (okay gigantic) dent that ended up in the left side of his precious Mustang.

3 - **Just how it was that they came to posses the knowledge of the changes to the frat regs.** When they finally came to their senses about their feelings for each other (not long after O'Neill took over as CO of the Stargate Program and Cam joined SG-1) all hell broke loose. Sam still thought that they deserved an Oscar for keeping things as low key as they did. Okay well maybe not that low key. After about a months time, they knew where _every_ supply closet was on _every _floor of the SGC. They, like the bathrooms and locker rooms were the only places that the cameras didn't go. Hey, you have to steal moments when you can right? Which was all well and good until one day Aurora O'Neill (Ankarian refugee, member of SG-2 and Jack O'Neill's wife) happen to see them sneak into one of their many hiding spots. Except they didn't know it. Two days later, an amused Jack called the pair into his office. All he said was keep it off base. Twin pairs of blue eyes couldn't hide the shock that registered to their systems at their CO's words. They thought they were in for a court marshall for sure. It was then that Jack dropped the bomb. The frat regs that they had so feared for so long were no more. It had been his doing actually. Aurora had been a member of SG-2 since she had been granted asylum two tears prior. Apparently, she and Jack had a relationship going on almost the entire time. Wanting to marry her, he got fed up with hiding. So, he had a nice little chat with President Hayes. He politely (well as politely as Jack O'Neill could manage) informed el presidente that if things didn't change, he'd have to step down. No further discussion was necessary as Hayes signed off on an executive order right there and then. The two men decided however that they didn't want to make a fuss over it. It should be dealt with on a case by case basis. If it was demonstrated that the couple in question could be together and still hold their own at work then they could have at it. So that's how Cam & Sam became the couple in question. He then asked how long they'd been together, and if the others 3/5 of SG-1 knew. When Cam responded almost two years and no they didn't, the General was quite surprised. He nodded his head and told them that they had his approval. Jack also mentioned that it was only a matter of time before the others found out. Or maybe not...

After they'd been outed to O'Neill, they took him up on his bet as to when the others would find out. Matter of fact, Aurora joined the fun too. The stakes were interesting to say the least. Whoever came closest would get to name the other couples' firstborn. Good thing Sam called it that Vala would find out first cause she really didn't want to have to name her son Jack. Thankfully for Aurora, Sam talked Cam into not cashing in that particular bet. He's still kinda sore about it cause they all knew full well that if it had been Jack that won, he wouldn't have backed off so easily. So they let bygones be bygones after Vala gleefully shared her findings with Teal'c and Daniel. The archeologist and Jaffa were thrown for a loop when Vala looked at Sam in Cam in all seriousness (even though she later confessed that she _had_ been kidding) and asked in a very sweet voice if that bruise on Samantha's neck the prior week(which the pair had claimed happened during a sparring session-miraculously with no witnesses) had actually been a hickey and if so had Cameron been the one to put it there. Sam almost said no but Cam merely whispered to her that they might as well let the rest of the team in on their little secret. Jaws dropped when they both nodded their heads. Daniel was ticked off for all of a week that they hadn't told him. Teal'c had understood though. They hadn't not told anyone for malicious reasons. It was easier to deny something if you actually didn't know. With a smirk Sam gave Cam her best I told you so in a singsong voice. He cracked up laughing. He still finds it funny.

4 - **Their marriage in Atlantis hadn't been the first.** Or even the second. After begging and pleading with her father, Sam had managed to talk Jacob into pulling some strings so that her and Cam had a weekend leave at the same time. They took off to Vegas (well Sam had just turned 21) with some friends in tow intending on partaking in some the city's debauchery. Now marriage had **not** been on the agenda (they were still in their 'we're just friends who sleep together every now and then' phase) when they arrived. But somehow after drinking way too much (Cam swore he had a hangover for a week) they awoke the following morning to find a marriage certificate on the table in their hotel room. She laughed and he was terrified that Sam's father would find out. He really was scared that the good General would kill him and no one would ever find his body. They quietly had in annulled and promised each other that they would never say a thing. But what happens in Vegas does not always stay in Vegas. Of course it was another ten years before Jacob found out, but that didn't stop him from messing with Cam a little bit. And Sam knew full well that her Dad thought it was funny. They were just kids when it happened so no harm no foul. But it still was funny.

When the pair swore to their teammates that they hadn't participated in any ceremonies while being stranded on P3C-554, they were lying through their teeth. The chieftain of the local tribe had deduced that they were involved and talked them into joining a 'blending of the souls'. Surprisingly, they agreed. It wasn't like Teal'c, Daniel or Vala was there so who would actually know except them. Cam pointed out that it would be legal in the eyes of the SGC and Sam told him that she didn't care. She loved him and he loved her back and that was all that mattered. So they adorned the local garb, ate, drank, and got married.

So while the vows they recited in the city of the Ancients were spoken allowed for the first time, it wasn't the first time that they had been down that road. But no one but them knew that.

5 - **They have each others' initials tattooed over their hearts.** During the three weeks that the team spent in Atlantis following Carter-Mitchell nuptials, Vala had somehow found out that one of the marines not only had the skill but the tools necessary to do tattoos. None of them can really recall how but she managed to talk her fellow members of SG-1 (both current and former-of course Jack came along for the ride...he said that he couldn't miss two of his 'kids' getting hitched) into getting the SGC's emblem tattooed on them. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c got it on their arms. Vala got it on her shoulder. And that left Cam and Sam last. Cam got in on his calf and Sam got a tiny version on her ankle. The team got tired of waiting for everyone to be finished so they headed to grab some food. The Mitchells said they'd catch up. Cam made a joke about how funny it would be if they got each others' names tattooed somewhere. She agreed with her bewildered husband but told him only initials. He was shocked that she'd agree but didn't protest because the thought of his wife having a small 'property of Cam Mitchell' mark on her kinda turned him on. She knew it and that's the only reason she agreed. Well that and him having a 'property of Sam Mitchell' mark did the same for her. It was nice to know that he was branded as belonging to her. Not that the band on his left ring finger didn't already tell any other woman that he was so hers. So they left Corporal Evans quarters with a little CM and SM on their respective chests. But not before Cam politely suggested that if he told anyone he might have to demonstrate some of his 'Sodan' moves on the good Corporal. Evans had a good laugh after they left. He knew Colonel Mitchell only said something because if the General or the rest of SG-1 found out, they'd never hear the end of it.


End file.
